Kepengen Tinggi
by YZLoid
Summary: Perjuangan Len untuk mencuri hati seseorang, yaitu menjadi tinggi! *Makan GALA* . LOL INI SUMMARY APA SAMPAH KOK GA ADA BEDANYA? . Di baca aja deh, ga akan dosa kok . Kalo jelek maaf ya, Author nya rada sableng soalnya


YO MINNA, Kangen gak sama saya? saya ganti penname lagi nih penname saya yang sebelumnya EvilGlitch. BTW Kali ini saya mau nyoba ngebuat fict romance dan mudah mudahan gak fail, soalnya saya buruk banget sama yang namanya cinta cintaan, soalnya saya juga belom pernah pacaran (baca: JONES) tapi ga papa sih :) males juga sebenernya punya pacar (ngapa jadi curhat ini coba). DAn fict ini kayaknya bakalan multichip, semoga para readers menikmati fict gaje ini dan jangan lupa buat ngereview.

Monggo dibaca...

**Kepengen Tinggi**

**A Vocaloid Story**

**WARNING: Abal, gaje, bau, banyak typo bertebaran**

**RATED: K+**

**GENRE: Romance ga kesampeyan, Humor rada-rada**

**DISCLAIMER: Kalo Vocaloid jadi punya gua entar bakalan jadi kabar gembira #KorbanIklan**

Siang itu di Volacoid (sengaja) High School tampak para siswa dan siswinya sedang beristirahat, karena itu memang sedang jam istirahat. Dan di kantin sekolah itu yang ramai pengunjung maupun yang cuma duduk duduk aja terlihat ada meja kantin yang berisikan 4 orang siswi yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol.

"Hei Rin, kau tidak memesan sesuatu?" Tanya siswi berambut hijau panjang bergaya _twintail _yang diketahui bena

"Tidak, aku membawa bekal dari rumah" Jawab siswi yang bernama Rin dengan ramahnya "Kau mau?" lanjutnya

"Tidak, terima kasih aku tadi sudah memesan makanan" Jawab Miku "Kau sudah mesan makanan?" Lanjutnya sambil menanyakan kepada siswi yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya, Teto

"Aku sudah beli roti tadi, nih liat!" Jawab Teto sambil memamerkan rotinya yang gak bisa dibilang dikit, kesimpulannya ini anak lagi laper

"Neru, kau gak memesan apa apa?" Tanya Rin kepada Neru, siswi yang memiliki wana rambut yang sama seperti Rin yang duduk di sebrangnya

"Enggak laper" Jawab Neru cuek sambil memainkan hape legendarisnya (tau sendiri kan?)

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau harus makan, kalau kau sakit gimana?" Nasihat Miku kepada Neru

"Ya entar saja, lagipula aku juga membawa bekal dari rumah untuk entar siang" Jawabnya sambil (masih) memainkan hape nya

"Kau makakanya jangan mainan hape terus, kalo perlu sekalian tuh hape lu makan aja!" Ucap Teto kepada Neru yang membuat kedua temannya tertawa, yang di ketawain malah cemberut

Kira kira begitulah kehidupan mereka, padahal mereka baru memasuki 4 bulan tahun ajaran baru di Volacoid High School dan mereka sudah akrab seperti sudah bertahun tahun berteman, ini bukan menceritakan persahabatan mereka ber empat melainkan... baca aja deh ke bawah :v

"Eh Rin, sekarang kau lagi suka siapa?" Gak ada angin gak ada geledek tiba tiba Teto menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menghubungkan hidup dan mati *halah* seorang Kagamine Rin

"A-Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" Rin gugup, jelas kalo dia gugup, lah orang tiba tiba ditanyain begituan sama temennya, gimana gak gugup coba

"Iya Rin, kau sekarang lagi suka sama siapa? Kasih tau dong" Miku malah ikut ikutan bikin Rin makin gugup

"Kau kenapa malah jadi ikut ikutan sih Mik? Jangan sampe kau ikut ikutan ya Neru!" Rin marah sambil menunjuk jari *coret*tengah*coret* telunjuknya kea rah Neru

"Kagak, gak tertarik" Jawab Neru santai, Author curiga ini kalo sebenernya si Neru homo *dipenggal*

Iya sih emang, si Miku udah punya cowok namanya Kaito, dia anak kelas XI, mereka udah jadian 3 bulan.

Teto juga udah punya cowok, kelas X juga sih namanya Piko mereka malah udah pacaran dari SMP soalnya mereka bareng SMP nya (Author: ckckck SMP aja udah pacaran, gua aja sampe sekarang belom pernah pacaran. Readers: Bilang aja lu gak laku!. Author: Sst! Back to story!).

Kalo si Neru dia katanya emang ga mau punya pacar, dia males ngejalin hubungam sama cowok, katanya 'Mendingan gua pacaran sama hape', emang bener bener gak normal nih anak satu.

Tinggal si Rin doang nih yang belom punya cowok alias masih jomblo

"Aku suka..." Akhirnya Rin menjawab dengan suara terputus putus, "Aku suka cowok tinggi" Lanjutnya dengan nada pasti

"Yakin?" Tanya Miku dan Teto berbarengan

"Ya tapi masih juga milih milih juga kali! Yekali, masa' semua cowok tinggi ku suka, kalo cowok nya tinggi kayak Yao Ming mah ogah!" Kata Rin sambil mencak mencak

"Iya iya, kita ngerti kali.. hahhahahaahahaha" Jawab Miku kemudian tertawa

Tanpa disadari mereka ber empat seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, siapa kah dia?

Bel berbunyi menandakan ada kabar gembira *plak* maksudnya menandakan jam pelajaran selesai dan memperbolehkan para siswa dan siswi pulang ke *coret*alam*coret* rumah masing masing.

**TIME SKIP**

"Yo Miku, Teto! Duluan ya!" Teriak Rin sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Yo! Hati hati ya!" Sahut Miku dan Teto dari arah perempatan tempat mereka berpisah tadi.

"Huft..Capek banget! Malah ada PR segudang lagi dari Meiko-sensei, sampe rumah langsung kerjain aja deh biar entar malem bisa istirahat" batin Rin yang sedikit stress gara gara PR nya yang segudang.

Saat itu juga Rin melihat seseorang siswa sekolah yang sama dengannya, dia kemudian menghampiri dan menepuk pundak siswa tersebut.

"Woi Len! Sendirian aja kau!" ucap Rin

"Wancuk! Kau bisa ga sih ga ngagetin orang begitu? Dasar" Len kaget dan kesel juga

"Yaah, maaf deh kebiasaan soalnya hehehe" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum

*blush*

"Eh Len? Kau kenapa? Sakit? Muka mu merah gitu tuh?" Tanya Rin, yang ditanya malah salting.

"E-Eto... enggak kok, umm... maaf ada keperluan mendadak, duluan ya!" Len menjawab dengan terbata bata sebelum akhirnya ngamboil jurus langkah seribu a.k.a LARI

"What? Kenapa dah tuh orang? Aneh" Tapi Rin tetep stay cool aja, seolah gak ada apa apa.

Dia adalah Len, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya Rin. Rumahnya dan rumah Rin letaknya bersebelahan, sebenarnya bukan karena kebetulan tapi karena orang tua mereka sahabat baik dari kecil, karena nama mereka unik dan sama. Kagamine, ya, itulah nama keluarga mereka, Sama? Memang, tapi mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, makanya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bertetangga agar persahabatan merea tetap terjaga, dan siapa sangka persahabatan mereka bisa bertahan hingga sekarang.

Oke, cerita sejarahnya cukup, dan sepertinya fict ini bakalan bersambung,

Berhubung saya udah capek ngetik kita sudahi dulu fict gadungan ini, maaf kalo akhirnya gantung, maap ya :v

Tapi kayaknya ini cerita sama judul belom nyambung deh hehehe, mungkin di chapter depan bakalan saya perjelas deh ( tapi mungkin udah ada yang ngerti mungkin)

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan

Jaa~


End file.
